


Just One More

by Hardzello_Queenfan2



Category: hardzello - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Gay Character, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardzello_Queenfan2/pseuds/Hardzello_Queenfan2
Summary: Ever since Joe's father got brain cancer, things haven't been good for Joe. With all the things happening in his life and all the stress and all the sadness, the alcohol is his only comfort. He knows it's not good for him but he just wants to be happy again, and he can't get that sober. You'd think after being in one of the biggest movies ever that his life would be better, but it only gets worse. Especially when he falls in love with someone who will never love him back. Sooner or later, all that alcohol gets to his body and needless to say, it's not going to be pretty.Warning: Gay smut, Alcoholism, Drugs, Losing Friends, Losing loved ones, etc.
Relationships: hardzello - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. It Started Like this . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe comes home from a hard day's work when he catches his girlfriend who he loved so much with someone else. He doesn't know how to handle something like this, he doesn't know what to do. inevitably he turns to the only thing that'll help him in that situation: alcohol. He's never been the guy that drinks because of his problems, but in that moment, he didn't know anything else that would repair his broken heart. He didn't know it, but this is just the beginning to a very long and rocky road.

I woke to the sound of beeping, like a machine or something. It was right next to me I can tell you that, but I couldn't see anything because my eyes were still closed. I decided to open them to see everything but I was blinded by how bright the room was. Soon my sight adjusted and I could now see Rami, Lucy, Ben, Gwil, and Allen all in front of me. I was laying on a bed with a hospital gown on and I could now understand that the sound of beeping was coming from a machine that I was connected to. I started to panic . . . 

Wait! That's getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start from the beginning. It started like this . . . 

My movie that I was directing at the time, Undrafted was almost done and ready to be officially out. No more, trailers, teasers, clips, nothing, because now people could see the movie. I couldn't be happier, but there was just a tiny problem. Before the release of Undrafted, I found out something that was devastating to me. 

One day when I came home from working on Undrafted, I thought I was going to see my beautiful and caring girlfriend, Arabella. She was with me for four years until the very moment I caught her with someone else. 

I walked into the house that we shared at the time and didn't see her on the couch or heard her in the kitchen like I normally would when I would get home, I heard some noises coming from our bedroom. The sounds were not pleasant, to say the least. I walked up the staircase and down the hall into our room. With every step I took and the closer I got to our room, the sounds got louder and clearer to hear. The door wasn't locked so I easily walked in and saw my girlfriend in bed with a friend of ours, Kyle. As they jumped to the sound of me opening the door, my eyes widened to the size of soccer balls.

"W-what's going on?" I asked in shock at the sight in front of me. Why did this have to happen? I loved Arabella! And I thought she loved me! But of course, I was wrong. "H-hi Joe," she hesitated. "What are you doing home so early?" She tried to play it off but it was completely and utterly obvious. 

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the words, but soon I was able to produce something, "How long has this been going on?" I asked them. Arabella let out a sigh. "Over a year." My eyes widened even more. She has been lying to me for that long! All I did was show her love and care and this is the thing I get! 

Kyle soon put his clothes back on and exited the room. I was so in shock that I could find my emotions, let alone my own words. Arabella also put her clothes back on and we just stared at each other in silence. Neither of us really had the courage to speak up. But soon, I spoke up. 

"I don't want to be with you anymore," I said to her and she nodded with a frown. "That's reasonable," she replied to me. She stood from the bed and started to pack her things. While she was doing that I went downstairs because I couldn't bear to see her do that. 

As I said, I loved her. I truly did love her so much. And seeing her packing her things was just too painful for me. I went to the couch and sat down on it. I buried my face in my hands while I burst into tears. Then I heard Arabella and her luggage from the staircase. I didn't look up but I could hear the sound of her walking to the front door with her stuff and leaving. 

The house was silent. All you could hear in that house was the sound of me crying. I decided that maybe getting some water will calm me down. I went into the kitchen and went to the cabinet for a glass. As I looked for a glass, my eyes dozed onto the bottle of vodka that Arabella and I had. We used it every time we wanted to get crazy in the bedroom so our sex life would be more exciting. But this time, I decided to a drink or two because I deserved it. Little did I know that this would start the worst journey of my life.

After about five glasses of vodka, it really started to hit me. Needless to say, I was just on that point of drunkenness. I was very tipsy but this didn't stop me from pouring another glass. I drank the intoxicating liquid as if it was a potion that would make my life better. Actually, I thought it was making everything better because slowly but surely, I forgot about everything that happened a few hours ago. I was so tipsy that my vision was fuzzy. Y'know, a normal human would stop after their sixth drink of vodka, but I only thought 'Just one more' ever time I finished a glass.

Remember when I said I deserved a drink or two? More like a drink or ten.


	2. It's going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the movie that Joe worked so hard on came out, he decides to celebrate with his family. They all already saw it before it hit the cinemas and they loved it and they were so proud of him. Joe goes to his parents' house to see his siblings, nieces and nephews, and his mom and dad. Joe's dad has always been in the best shape. He was a dancer and he even made it to Broadway. He had always had an amazing spirit and energy. But today was different. There was something wrong with Joe's dad. He and his siblings noticed but they didn't know what it exactly. Their dad never acted like this before, this was strange. Joe and his siblings ask their mom about it and they learn some devastating and shocking news about what's going on with their dad. Joe doesn't know how to take this. He feels like the world is going to end. He feels like turning to alcohol in this situation is his last and only resort.

That was just a few months before something else would happen in my life. And no, I'm not saying something good that will make me forget about my girlfriend cheating on me and I would be happy again. No, things only get worse from here. 

The week before Undrafted was released, my family decided that we should celebrate at my mom and dad's house. They decided we should celebrate a week before because that means it's before all the Undrafted interviews and such. 

My mom and dad were so proud of me when they found out I was making a movie. And once they actually saw it, because I was able to show them the finished movie before the release, they thought it was incredible and they love it which warms my heart. 

I woke in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock on my phone. I groaned and went to turn it off. I wasn't a morning person so this was pretty annoying for me, but I have to get up because I have a whole day ahead of me. 

The first thing I do is go downstairs to eat breakfast. Today I chose some coffee with pancakes and eggs. While cooking and waiting for the coffee, I got a call from someone. I picked up my phone and saw that my friend, Rami was calling. Rami has been one of my best friends ever since we acted together in The Pacific, which is an HBO mini-series. It was a lot to do and I even went to boot camp for it but in the end, It was all worth it. That was about eight years ago and we are going on eight years of friendship. 

"Hello," I said to Rami as I picked up the phone. "Joe! I have some news!" He said to me excitedly. "What is it?"  
"There are some producers of a movie that are considering me for a role in the movie! I'm so excited!" I could see him but I could already tell he was jumping with joy. "Rami, you always get roles in movies. You're very talented. I don't know why you always call me to tell me things like that," I said to him as I flipped my pancake. "Well, the reason I always do is because I'm always excited for a new role. You already know this." That part is true. I still don't know why he is always happy that he gets a new role in a movie. You'd think he would get used to it by now but no. "What is the name of the movie?" I asked him.  
"Bohemian Rhapsody" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "That's a song," I said to him and he laughed. "It's a biopic about the band Queen and the producers were considering me for the role of Freddie Mercury."  
"well that cool," I said to him with a smile.

After that good conversation with Rami, I put my phone down and started eating my breakfast. I was a little distracted by the phone call so I burnt one of my pancakes, but that's beside the point. I ate my breakfast quickly and went upstairs to take a shower. As I was in the bathroom, about to take off my shirt, I noticed a half-empty open vodka bottle on the bathroom counter. The other night I got pretty wasted because I wasn't feeling my best. Mostly because it was officially two months without my girlfriend and it really hurt. I mean, every day without her hurts now but that night was "special" . . . I guess. 

I poured the rest of the vodka into the sink, because as much as I love being drunk I don't want to drink every single day, and I set the bottle aside so I can throw it away once I get out of the shower. 

My shower went like it normally would and I got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and took the bottle so I can throw it in the trash downstairs. And I didn't think much of it.

I went back upstairs and picked out a nice white T-shirt and some black jeans. It's currently the summer so I don't want to burn up; so I went for something casual.

The drive to my parent's house went quickly and I was at my parent's house before you could say meatballs.

"Hi mom," I hugged her after she greeted me at the door. She welcomed me in and I saw my sister and my brother; John and Mary. "Hey guys," I said to them with a smile and they got up to hug me. "Where's dad?" I asked them, looking for my dad. "He's in the other room," my mom said. "You can go see him," and I walked into the other room.

I don't know what it was but my dad wasn't . . . okay? The entire time I was there, he wasn't walking normally and he walks perfectly fine but today he was losing his balance. And he was slurring his words which was something new. He just wasn't acting like himself. And my brother and sister noticed it too. They were questioning it just as much as I did.

"Hey mom," I said to her as we were getting the snacks from the kitchen, so my dad couldn't hear the conversation. "Yes honey," she said to me. "What's going on with dad?" she let out a sigh. " . . . Nothing. He's fine," and she went back to getting the snacks. I knew something was up but she didn't want to tell me. "Mom, I'm serious. What going on?" I said to her and she started to worry; I could tell on her face. My brother and sister were also in the room so they were all ears. "Your dad . . . h-has a brain tumor," she said to us and I immediately thought she was joking. She is definitely a jokester so I thought she was kidding. "What?" I asked her, hoping for it to be a really twisted joke. 

"He has glioblastoma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." She started to tear up. I then knew that this wasn't a prank or sick joke or anything. This was real, and I had to live with it. 

I could feel the stinging in my eyes. "H-how long has he had it?" I asked her. "Three weeks." that voice rung in my head. He has had it for three weeks. He has been ill for three weeks. And I know that three weeks isn't a lot but in this instants, three weeks feels like three eternities. Why did I have to know now? Why did this have to happen to him? So many questions went through my mind. 

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. I wanted out of this mess. I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up. But I pinch myself and it's not working.

The drive back to my house was a blur. My head was spinning and my vision was fuzzy from tears. I unlocked my front door and quickly flopped on my couch. I buried my face into a pillow. I want to tell myself that the world isn't going to end and that I'll be okay but I can't. Not right now, anyway. 

I then decided that I don't want to mope anymore. I got up and went out the door. There was a liquor store down the street and it was like it was calling my name. 

I went in and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels. I paid for it and went back to my house where I drank almost all of the bottle that night. Even though I was drunker than you can imagine, I was happy again . . . and that was an amazing feeling.


	3. Then I met him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he found about what's going on with his dad, alcohol has been the only thing that comforted him through hard times. He has been drinking a lot more recently but he makes sure to not let it get out of hand. A year after he found about his dad's health, he still continues drinking whenever he's upset, obviously, but that's beside the point. He feels like he hasn't acted in something for a while and he wants to be on a movie set again. He misses it. He soon gets a call from a movie producer saying that they are interested in him for their new movie. He is really happy about this and he immediately starts practicing for the audition. Turns out the audition is not what he expects but he does the audition anyway and he feels pretty confident about it. He waits and waits but soon they tell him that he got the job. They tell him where they were going to be shooting so he gets on a plane for where the movie was going to be shot. The producers tell him where he needs to be and Joe meets up with them there. The producers introduce him to the rest of the cast of the movie and that's when Joe meets someone who captures his heart.

After that mess of a night, saying that I had a hangover the next morning would be an understatement. I woke up to a major headache and bad back pain. I also had to throw up three times that morning. So I really wasn't at my prime. 

My drinking started to pick up just a little after that. A glass of wine a day, A bottle of Skyy vodka every once in a while, sure. But I make sure to have my drinking at a minimum so it doesn't get out of hand. But this past year has been one roller coaster.

I found out my dad had glioblastoma a year ago and while my dad was slowly deteriorating, my movie was doing moderately well. So on the one hand, I was doing okay and I was happy but on the other hand, I was just a crying mess. Especially when I found out that he had a seizure that broke his left shoulder. And guess what? When I found that out, surprise! I got drunk. It makes me happy, what can I say?

One day when I was catching up on some chores, I got a call. I picked up the phone with a "Hello?" 

"Hi, is this Joseph Mazzello?" The man on the other line asked me. "Yes," I said back to him. "This is Bryan Singer, I'm one of the producers of a new movie, It's called Bohemian Rhapsody. It's essentially a biopic about the band Queen and the late front man, Freddie Mercury. And we're considering you for the role of John Deacon because you look a lot like him." Those words reminded me of when Rami told me he was close to getting the role of Freddie in the same movie . . . am I going to work with my best friend again? 

The call was amazing. I took the offer and after that call, I was ecstatic! Once I was still working on Undrafted, I kept on letting down possible roles because I had to work on my movie. But now, I can accept a job if I want to, and I'm so happy about it. 

After that, I decided to google John Deacon because Bryan said that I look a lot like him and I was curious. And once I found a picture of him I called my mom and asked her what she was doing in 1983 because that guy could be my dad.

A week after I found out I was, I went to one of my best friends and I told him to give me his bass guitar. And so I learned some of the songs by Queen got that call I went to a Panera and decided to get some food. While leaving, I got a text from someone and I stopped the car and I won't crash my car from being distracted. I read the text"Hi, this is Bryan Singer again. We were wondering if you can emulate just a bit of this interview with John Deacon because we would like to hear your British accent." . . . Well, it looks like those many hours of practicing the bass for the audition was for nothing!

I checked out the interview and I expected a young John Deacon, talking to the interviewer in his normal British accent. But low and behold, his voice is more of an east-midlands accent that I've never heard before. It was definitely an odd accent and it was more of a challenge for me but I was very excited to do it. 

The interview was essentially just him on a bus, talking to the interviewer casually. After about an hour of researching him, I decided that I was ready to do a snippet of the interview. For the recreation of the interview, I decided to do something pretty dangerous and drive around the Panera parking lot while doing a selfie video and doing the accent. I could have crashed but y'know what? It was worth it . . . right . . . ?

Once I took a look at the video I did, I thought it was pretty good. And so I sent it along to Bryan. Let's hope I did good!

After a month of waiting for anything to happen, Bryan Singer finally wrote me an email back to me. And guess what? 

I got the role!

I was jumping around and prancing about after I read that. I was so happy that I was jumping around for three minutes. Why only three minutes? You may be wondering? Well, after those three minutes of jumping, I had to run to the sink in the kitchen and throw up. Needless to say, I was drunk again. I was upset about my dad because he wasn't doing too well with the seizure and everything and, to be honest, I had nothing else better to do. Being drunk truly does make me happy. I don't know what else to tell you.

But anyway, on the bright side, I got the role!

Bryan informed me that we would start shooting in August. So at the beginning of August, I said bye to my family, packed my bags, and went on a flight to England. I didn't tell Rami yet that I'm going to be working with him again because I wanted to surprise him once I got there. If I told him before I got there, then the surprise would be ruined, obviously.

The flight was like any other flight I've been on. It was uncomfortable, long, and unpleasant. But y'know what they say- Sometimes, a plane flight is not too bad . . . no one says that . . . 

After taking my luggage out of the overhead bin, I got off of the plane and called a taxi. I was very tired and all I wanted to do was go to a hotel in England and sleep but I couldn't do that. I had to go to this place that Bryan told me about. He said that I'll meet everyone involved in the movie once I'm at this place. This place, you may be wondering, is a huge building in the city of London. I paid my taxi driver and he drove off while I admired the building. 

It was accompanied by stores and restaurants next to it. There was even a bar not too far from it. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to go to that bar, have a couple drinks, and just get completely and utterly hammered, but I couldn't do that. I have some very important people to meet.

I walked in and the very first thing I saw was a bunch of people in one room. It was overwhelming, to say the least. What the actual fuck was my first thought. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should have gotten a drink before this.

"Hello, you must be Joseph Mazzello," a person said to me as they walked over to me. "I'm Bryan Singer, but you can call me Bryan. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm the producer of this movie. If you want me to, I can show you the most important people in this movie you will meet." Bryan, apparently, told me in a kind tone. I nodded to his offer and he showed me to this room that didn't have as many people in it as the other one, of course. Bryan then showed me to a group of people in the room and that was it. "Guys this is Joe. He's going to be your co-star from the time being," Bryan told them and he left the room. I saw in front of me a really tall guy, a blond, another blonde but a girl this time, and of course, Rami. 

"Joe?" he asked me once he saw me, I knew he was in disbelief. Before I could react, he walked to me fast and hugged me tightly. "It's been too fucking long!" I heard him mumble. I hugged him back with a smile and a giggle. 

"You two know each other?" Someone asked once we were no longer in an embrace. Rami turned around to answer the person who asked that question. "Yeah, we've known each other for a while," Rami answered the really tall guy and then he turned back to me. "Joe, this is Gwil, Ben, and Lucy. They're apart of the cast," he told me and I nodded. I was definitely focusing more on the blond. 

No, not the girl. The guy.

The guy was one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. With his golden hair, fair skin, button nose, emerald eyes, and beautiful lips. Beautiful, beautiful lips. 

"You look familiar," the taller one said to me, Gwil, I think his name was. "You look like the little boy in Jurassic Park." He told me and I chuckled. Fans always recognize me from Jurassic Park. Normally they ask me "what do you call a blind dinosaur?" But guess what? I already know the punch-line, people! "He was," Rami told him and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked.  
"Really."

We talked for a while and to be honest, I paid the most attention to the blond. Ben, was his name. I didn't know what it was, but every time he looks in my direction I lost my breath. And whenever he would ask me a question or talk to me in any way, my heart would flutter. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying at all, and that's only because I was too drawn to his lips. They were more of a dark color and not too thin or not too big. They looked soft, I would definitely kiss those lips . . . wait what? Why am I thinking like this? I'm not gay, I swear.

After some time, we were all told that we had to figure out where to be for the night. I.E.- your ass better find a hotel to sleep in quick. So, down the street from the building, the cast and I went to a hotel and got our own rooms. 

I flopped on the bed once I got my room and set my luggage aside. The bed was comfy, definitely. No, I didn't take a nap, I just thought about Ben. I couldn't help it, he is too gorgeous. I mean, his lips are beautiful, that's for damn sure. His voice is so soothing and those arms. His biceps are like the size of my head! I'm definitely jealous, my arms are pathetically small. 

Soon, my thoughts were interrupted by knocking at my door. I jumped a little out of fear, but then I groaned and got up to answer the door. I saw Gwil on the other side of the door. "Hey Joe, do you want to get a couple of drinks with us at the bar down the street?" He asked me and I smiled. I was looking forward to getting a drink tonight. I haven't had a drink in a while . . . and by 'a while', I mean a week but I think that's a while. So shut up!


	4. Lets go to a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the entire cast meet each other and they talk for some time, they all go to a nearby hotel and decide to stay there for the time being. They decide to go to a bar to have a few drinks and get to know each other better. Although they weren't expecting one of them to get completely and utterly drunk, even though this was a bar, Joe couldn't help himself and he got a bit wild.

The bar was quite small, though it was nice. There weren't that many people in the bar which was something I appreciated. We sat down where the bartender was and Rami was the first one to order his drink. "I'd like a Margarita," he said to the bartender. Then, Lucy ordered a screwdriver, Ben ordered a tequila soda, Gwil ordered a beer, and I ordered vodka. Nothing with it, just vodka. Even the bartender asked me if that's all I wanted and I had to tell him yes. 

After our drinks came, I instantly started drinking my vodka. Gwil was right next to me so he could easily turn to me and see me drinking straight vodka. "How can you drink just vodka?" He cringed at me and I shrugged. "Some people can do it, some people can't," I said to him casually. He just looked away and drank his beer. If you're wondering why I wanted just vodka was because I wanted to get drunk, and vodka is my way to go when I want to get drunk. I wanted to have a good time, okay?

"Hey, Kat!" I heard Ben say to someone. I turned and saw him hugging a girl. I didn't really think much of it until they kissed. That's when I felt . . . angry and upset? I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I think I was jealous. I don't know why though. Maybe I was jealous of Ben. I mean, the girl he was hugging was very pretty from what I saw. I took another drink of my vodka to make myself feel better (AKA- speed up the process of getting drunk.) 

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Kat." He introduced her to us. We all said hi to the blond girl and while everyone else was happy, I was devastated at the word "girlfriend". Are you kidding me? I was clenching my fist so hard out of anger that it was hurting. Don't get me wrong, I understand how this gorgeous man has a girlfriend but I'm angry that he does. Maybe, I'm just getting memories of my old girlfriend . . . yeah, that it. 

After some time, they all decided that going and sitting a table would be a better idea.

I told them that I wanted to stay with the bartender. It was easier to get drinks that way. As I drank my vodka, I kept on looking back to see Ben and Kat together and really close. My heart broke a little every time I saw that. Every time I turned to look, I hoped that Ben and Kat would be separated or Kat would leave, but no. They're such a cute couple! (sarcasm)

I drank about two glasses of vodka but afterwards, I told the bartender that I would like a whole bottle of vodka. He somehow let me have a bottle and I drank it as if I had been in the desert for a week and I needed something to drink. That's when I was finally starting to feel satisfied. I was feeling okay again. I felt happy and safe. 

"Hey! Bartender person!" I said drunkenly to the bartender, trying to get his attention. He turned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I told you my name is Will, " He told me as he walked over to me. I nodded. "You're r-right, sorry," I said back to him. "Can you tell that couple in that booth that they need to shut the fuck up and get a room." I pointed to Ben and Kat in the booth. The bartender was even more confused. "Why?" He asked. "Because how can someone like her have someone like him," I said Will angrily. "Yeah, she's beautiful," 

"Not her, the guy." I said back to him. He furrowed his brows once again.

"You're gay?" he asked me and I was caught off-guard. "I am not gay! I don't like . . . " I was about to say more until I felt nauseated. Will was about to say something else to me but I quickly got up and left to the bathroom. I went into the stall and poured it all into the toilet. Although I love being drunk, this is just the price you pay. 

I rinsed my mouth with water before heading back out to get my vodka bottle. I said bye to Will and went over to the booth they were all in. I sort of flopped down because y'know I was tipsy. "Where did you get a whole vodka bottle?" Rami asked me as I took another sip. "The bartender. He's a nice guy." I said to them happily.

Although, they were rather surprised, I was happy and joyful. And who can be mad at that?


	5. I can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, he got a little too hammered last night. He noticed Ben in his room with him and he became pretty confused because he didn't expect Ben to be in his room with him. He feels this strange feeling when he's around Ben. He can't really pin point what it is and he's very conflicted about it. He always feels butterflies when he's around him, he's unhappy whenever he and his girlfriend are together, and he finds him really attractive. This is the same feeling he got when he was dating his ex-girlfriend, but Joe loved her. Joe loves Ben, too but not in that way. As he thinks about it, he gets a call from his mom. He answers the call and he is informed that his dad's health is only getting worse. Joe cries about this for some time until he turns to the only thing that'll truly make him happy, alcohol.

I woke up with a horrible headache. Like I had fallen from a ten story building and busted my head open, it hurt that bad. I groaned and sat up by I was stopped someone. "you okay?" Ben asked me once I was up. I furrowed my brows, internally wondering why he was in my hotel room. Also I was wondering how I got back to my hotel room. All I remember from last night was going to a bar, getting drunk at said bar, and passing out later. So I was very confused about how I was back in my hotel room, especially with Ben.

"You were really drunk last night and you passed out. I decided to carry you back to the hotel," He said to me and I blushed. That was very thoughtful of him. The thought of Ben holding me in his big, strong arms made me blush harder. "T-thanks." I said to him with a chuckle. I got out of bed and get a water from the mini fridge. "Hey, Ben?" I asked him and he replied with a "Yeah". 

"Why are you in my hotel room now?" I asked him. "Because last night I thought that it'll be better if I were to sleep in here with you. And I woke up early to get hotel breakfast," he slept in here with me? He's getting us breakfast? He is definitely thoughtful.

A few minutes after he said that, we heard a knock at the door. Ben got the door and got the food. Eggs and toast with some orange juice. I ate my breakfast quickly because I was so hungry. While eating I got a question from Ben. "Why did you get drunk last night?" I furrowed my brows. What's wrong with getting drunk? We were at a bar! "Was I not supposed to?" I asked he and he quickly shook his head to say no.

"No, it just we were planning on have just a few drinks to celebrate. We didn't think that one of us would get drunk," he said to me and that made me remember last night. I was talking to the bartender, I asked him for a whole bottle of vodka and he let me have it, I nearly threw up on him, and he thought I was gay. Which I don't understand why. I'm straight, definitely.

We were soon done with our breakfast and we threw away our trash. As Ben was walking around the room, I could help but look at how buff he actually looked. His shirt was rather tight, so I could see somewhat of an outline of abs. I really could see his biceps through it. Ugh, they way they flexed whenever he would move his arms! Soon, he bent down to get something. Giving me a perfect view of his ass. My mouth opened slightly and I couldn't rip my eyes from the sight. Why am I acting like this? I quickly tour my eyes away. Every time I'm with Ben, I blush or get butterflies. He is extremely good looking, and whenever I see him with Kat I always become upset and angry. Something is definitely wrong here. And I don't know what.

"Alright, I'm going to go. Kat wants to see me," he said to me with a small chuckle. I frowned. I wanted to be happy for him because he has a girlfriend, but I couldn't find any happiness for him when it comes to his girlfriend. 

He exited the room with a "bye". I was left alone, alone with my thoughts. If you're wondering what I was thinking about, I was thinking about Ben. I didn't know what it was with him. He's been on my mind ever since I've met him. I also can't be happy while he is with his girlfriend. 

This was definitely a strange feeling, I didn't like it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a call on my phone. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Joe," it was my mom on the other line. I smiled and continued talking to her. "Hi, mom. How's dad?" I asked her. I could hear her let out a sad sigh. "Actually, that why I'm calling," she started off. "He had another seizure." She told me and I immediately frowned. 

I had to keep my tears in as she told me what happened and what is happening with him now. That call wasn't a happy call, to say the least. We both said bye and ended the call. Once I put my phone down, I flopped on the pillow and screamed and cried into it. I punched the pillow, I hugged the pillow tightly, I slammed the pillow on the bed. Essentially, it was pillow abuse.

The pillow was soaked by the time I was done with my fit. I decided to mope no more and go out to have a drink. I do understand that I still have a bad hangover but . . . screw you!

I walked to the nearest store that sold some kind of alcohol. I got a bottle of Teacher's whiskey and paid for it. There was an alleyway between the store and the store next to it. So, I went into that alleyway so no one would see me and I started drinking it. Hoping by the end of the night, I will be slurring my words and falling over.

Rami's pov

Lucy, Gwil, and Ben wanted to all hang out at Ben's place. We just could find where Joe was. Ben told us that he was in his hotel room but we looked and he wasn't there. We all went to Ben's house after giving Joe a text. I hope he saw the text because we all want to hang out together. We don't want him to be left out. 

After we arrived at Ben's house, I checked the text I sent Joe again. It said 'read' but there was no reply. Maybe Joe was ignoring me? he never does though. Why would he ignore me? 

"I think Joe's ignoring me," I said out loud to all of them. Ben was opening a bottle of wine, Gwil and Lucy were waiting for the wine and I was on my phone. "He won't answer my text. He never does this." I continued speaking to them. I told them that I'm going to call him to try to contact him. I called him and it rang many times before i heard it go to voice mail. So with that, I left him a message. "Joe, can you please let me know where you are. I'm sorry to be very protective but I'm just worried." I said into the phone then I put the phone down. 

"Why are you being this protective?" Lucy asked me. "Because, Joe never ignores me. Whenever he ignores me he's either mad at me or he's upset," I explained to all of them. I shouldn't be this protective for him. He's a grown man. He can do what he wants. But he rarely ever does this to me. I don't want him to be sad or anything. Because I know him, he does this whenever he's sad.

"Maybe you should look for him," Ben suggested. I nodded and said that that would be a good idea. I got the keys to my car and I said goodbye before going out the door. 

I didn't know where he could be but I was I hoping I would find him soon. 

Back to Joe's pov

I drank about half of the bottle of whiskey. I was no longer in the alleyway, leaning against the brick wall, but instead I was just walking around wherever. I had to keep myself busy and entertained so I starting walking on the sidewalk. As I walked, I heard my phone go off. I got it out of my phone. It was a text from Rami. He told me that they were all hanging out at Ben's place, but I didn't care. I couldn't be around Ben right now. Every time I am, I get butterflies. I get confused about it every time. I just want it to stop, it's not normal. I mean, it was normal when Arabella was still my girlfriend. But I loved her. I can't love Ben, he's a guy!

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued walking. I should have put it back because a couple minutes later, I got a call from Rami. I just let it go to voicemail. I truly didn't care. 

After I put my phone back, I looked in the distance and saw a bar. 'Why does London have so many bars?' Was my first thought. But then I thought of going into that bar- Interact with some people, socialize y'know? 

I drank down the rest of the whiskey, because there wasn't much left, and I threw the bottle at a brick wall. There wasn't any dumpster around and the place that I was in was pretty rundown so I'm sure no one would mind. I drunkenly walked to the bar. I was definitely eager to get there because it was like I got there in a flash. (I was drunk so in reality I was probably going extremely slow.)

"C-can I have a vodka s-soda?" I asked the bartender and she nodded. She more than likely noticed how I was slurring my words but she didn't point it out. I paid for my drink and sat at one of the stoles. I drank that vodka soda quickly but I wasn't finished. I wanted one more drink . . . just one more.


	6. Drunk love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami searches for Joe for a while after he texted and called him many times but was to no avail. He finally comes across a bar that the thinks Joe might be, and Rami was correct. Joe got drunk again and Rami found him to take him to Ben house. Joe is having a good time and he doesn't want to leave but Rami's forcing him to. Rami drives Joe to Ben's house and Joe tried to get more alcohol but Gwil stopped him. After throwing up in Ben's sink, Rami takes Joe up to one of the guest bedrooms of Ben house and he puts Joe to bed. He hopes Joe won't try to get drunk again tomorrow.

Rami's pov

I was searching for Joe for a while. I looked up, down, east, west, everywhere. I called him many times but I'm guessing he turned off his phone. I was about to give up until I saw a tiny bar in the middle of a rundown area in London. I know exactly where he is. 

I parked the car in the parking lot and went into the place. They place smelled horrible and the place was filthy. I cringed at the sight and scent. I looked around and saw Joe sitting in a stole by the bartender. I knew he was completely wasted and that made me internally sad. I was just upset that ever since I saw him again, he hasn't been sober. I love sober Joe. Sober Joe is my true friend, drunk Joe is fun but he is someone else. 

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Joe, what are doing here?" I asked him. He chugged down the rest of his drink and turned to me. "Hey, Rami! Come have a drink with me," he said to me, pointing to the stole next to him. I sighed. "Joe, come on. I kept on trying to call you but you wouldn't answer. Let's go," I tried hooking my hand under his arm to get him up. he stumbled a little as he stood. "Why do we have to go!" He complained to me like a toddler. We moved through the crowd of people to go through the exit door.

He kept on complaining to me as he leaned on my shoulder. He couldn't walk properly without leaning on me or something. He was too drunk to walk normally. 

Once we were at the car, I was about to open the door but he stopped talking. I thought it was random to stop talking suddenly so I turned to him. He took a few deep breaths as he held onto his stomach. He quickly ran away from the car so he could throw up. I was thoroughly grossed by now. He turned back to me and smirked. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and went back to the car. He got in the car like nothing just happened. I shook my head in annoyance and got into the driver's side of the car.

The ride back to Ben's house was a mess. He wouldn't stay still and he wouldn't stop talking about a bunch of random things. But what did I expect for a drunk person. We arrived at Ben's place and I had to help Joe out of the car. "What is t-this place?" He asked while looking at the front of the house. "It's Ben's house. I told you we were all hanging out here." I explained to him as I opened the door. 

Lucy, Ben, and Gwil were in the kitchen having a glass a wine from that bottle Ben was opening beforehand. "Hey, Joe! You're back," Gwil exclaimed when he saw us. "-and drunk." I added to his comment. They all looked confused. "Why is Joe drunk again? Last night he was drunk," Ben asked as Joe leaned against the wall. I shook my head and Joe looked at the bottle of wine of the table. "Ooh! Wine," he cheered, grabbing the wine bottle. Before he could take a sip, Gwil got up and stopped him. 

"Joe! We're serious. Why do you want to be drunk all the time?" He asked him angrily. Gwil set the bottle back on the table. Joe didn't answer, he just laughed like a lunatic. But that didn't last long because he ran to the sink to throw up in it. We all cringed. "Alright, that enough. I'm going to put him to bed." I said to all of them as Joe leaned against the sink. I hooked my hand under his arm, just like I did in the bar. He leaned against me as we walked up the stairs. I put him in one of the guest bedrooms and I tucked him in. "Thank you, R-Rami!" He said to me with a smirk. I chuckled weakly. "You're welcome."

I went out the room once Joe started sleeping like a baby. I walked out of the room with a sigh. I walked downstairs and saw Ben rinsing the puke down the sink. "Why would Joe get drunk twice in two days?" Gwil asked and I shrugged. 

Luckily, tomorrow is whole new day. hopefully Joe won't go out for another drink or anything.

Joe's pov

I woke up with my head banging and spinning. Accompanied by a bad taste in my mouth. I groaned and got up. Soon, I realized that this wasn't my bed from the hotel. I started to remember everything that happened last night. I drank like a manic. Rami got me from a bar and took me to Ben's house. I threw up twice, so that explains the bad taste in my mouth. I got up and was about to fall over because I had a bad hangover. But what else is new?

I opened the door and almost instantly, I smelled the aroma of bacon, pancakes, egg, sausages. It smelled like a Denny's, really. I hobbled downstairs and into Ben's kitchen. Where I was met with Ben, Lucy, Rami, and Gwil. "Good morning," Rami said to me as he drank his coffee. Ben and Gwil were making the food and Rami and Lucy were eating together at the table. "What happened last night?" I asked them, rubbing my eyes. "You were drunk last night and you threw up in my sink," Ben said to me without turning around to look at me. "I'm sorry," I tried apologizing but Rami kept on talking. 

"Joe, we would like it if you don't drink again today. I know that you can make your own decisions but we would like it if you didn't get intoxicated today." I understood and nodded. "Alright," I said to them and I finally started eating my breakfast. 

They told me that they got some of my stuff from my hotel room and brought them over to Ben's house. So, I had some clothes in the bedroom I slept in that I could wear. I changed so I could look decent enough to go on set. Before we all left, I asked Ben if he had any pain killers for my head ache and thankfully he did. 

The drive wasn't really that pleasant. Only because the pain killers to a while to work and my head was spinning for a while. Once we arrived we got out and saw the building.

We went in and saw Bryan Singer and Graham king. Graham King was one of the others producers of the movie. They introduced us to one of our other co-stars. Allen Leech, he's going to play Paul Prenter in the movie. Although, Paul Prenter is an asshole, Allen is lovely.

Bryan and Graham told us the essential things to know about the film and what is going to happen. We were informed that we were going to none other than Abbey Road Studios! I was beyond excited, mostly because I'm such a Beatles nerd. I take big pride in that fact.

We were also told that we would be doing one of the greatest rock performances ever, LIVE AID, on day one! How in the hell are we going to recreate such an iconic moment in rock history on the first day of filming our movie. Graham King only told us that the reason we have to do it on the first day is because of weather. Oh yeah! It's sunny outside so that means to instantly throw us in the fire, I see!

We were all escorted to our trailers that we were going to use for the time being. The trailer was nice, it had a sofa, a tiny kitchen, and a TV. But I was really looking for the alcohol. I know Rami said that he wanted me to stay sober and I was also at work and I can't get drunk, but I just wanted one drink. One drink can't hurt, right?

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find any alcoholic substances. I groaned and decided to hang out with them. They were probably out there anyways so I looked out and saw only Gwil and Allen talking. I'm guessing Ben, Rami, and Lucy were in their own trailers. I went up to them to ask them something. 

"Hey Gwil," I started. "Do you know where Ben, Rami, and Lucy are?" I asked him and he nodded. He pointed over somewhere and I looked in direction. In the distance, was Ben . . . and Kat again. I didn't know where she came from but I was hoping she would leave. 

I frowned, looking down at my shoes. Gwil noticed my unhappiness. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I faked a smiled. It was like I was a theater mask. I was trying to show bliss and trying to cover up my melancholy state.


End file.
